Must've Been One Huge Rabbit!
by Amitris
Summary: A 2 chapter story, the 2nd installment in "Because the Air Force forgot Thunderbird 5…". In TB5, the computers monitoring SGC detect something really weird. 'What.The.Hell' John groaned. "But… That can't be possible!"


**Summary:** A 2 chapter story, the 2nd installment in "Because the Air Force forgot Thunderbird 5…". In TB5, the computers monitoring SGC detect something really weird. ' What. The. Hell!?' John groaned. "But… That can't be possible!"

**Spoilers:** None in this chapter. But the next will have from one of SG-1's episodes.

**THANKS TO _INIYSA_ FOR HER AWSOME BETAING!**

* * *

**Must've Been One Huge Rabbit! **

"_Yooou're heeere, there's nooothing I fear…"_Virgil, Gordon and Alan's joyous singing roared through Thunderbird Five's speakers from the confines of Thunderbird Two, as the younger brothers pushed to annoy there oldest brother to the brink of insanity.

"_Guys, this is getting ridiculous!"_ Scott yelled over the loud voices from his seat in the cockpit of Thunderbird One. Okay, so the song itself wasn't all that bad. However, the little brothers weren't exactly trying their best to do the song justice. They had to be making it sound that horrible for the effect it had on Scott, in case he could ignore his brothers singing such feminine song in the first place. All the same, John turned down the volume slightly as they boys hit a particularly horrible note.

John was lounging back on his rather comfortable chair on Thunderbird 5, enjoying the torment bestowed upon his only older brother by his younger ones. Not that either side was aware of his little eavesdropping escapades, they after all were supposedly communicating on a private channel between Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 2. But a hacker of John's caliber, backed up by Thunderbird 5's technology, with nothing better to do… And they asked how he never got bored all that time alone up on Five!

He was even discretely helping the younger ones: Scott repeatedly dropped the line, but it was connected again. He thought Virgil was doing it, while Thunderbird 2's passengers didn't even notice the repetitive disconnections. Poor Scotty didn't even imagine their 'Angelic' John capable of such cruelties!

"_And I know that my heart will go ooon…"_

"_Grrr... Virgil, your painting set is just _this_ close to mysteriously disappearing!"_

Such situations after successful rescues weren't uncommon. Though this one was definitely one of the more amusing ones. John had to admit the "Titanic" song was a very nice touch. However he had yet to find out just how come all three of his younger brothers knew the whole song… After all it wasn't a movie many young men would admit to like, let alone memorize the ending song!

"_Weee'll staaay foreeever this way…"_

"_Gords! Do you really wanna have to wonder what else is in the pool every time you want to go in!?"_

It was quite obvious from the very start that this rescue would end up one of those… unique ones. A big leisure ship hitting an out of place Ice Mountain was just so… so Titanic! When John had first answered the call for help and the situation had been explained to him, he had barely managed to stop himself from blurting out: "What the hell are you on? Titanic!? Do you NOT have radar?!" He really didn't think it would have been appreciated. However Alan had later said exactly that, thankfully not somewhere where the victims could hear.

So International Rescue had been dispatched and the mission had gone without a hitch. They managed to get there in time to rescue everyone. There were only a few injured from the initial impact, fortunately nothing too serious.

"_You're safe in my heart and my heart…"_

"_Alan, don't think you'll be spared just because you're the youngest!"_

During the rescue, a beautiful and apparently rich young woman had become rather enamored with Scott. A beautiful, rich, yet very obnoxiously straight forward and shamelessly flirtatious and awfully clingy young woman! And that was putting it mildly! Scott had NOT been amused. Virgil had been, Alan had snickered and Gordon had outright laughed. John had raised an eyebrow and given him one of those looks Scott hated so much. The whole thing had ended with the poor field commander getting stuck in his current predicament: Being sang the Titanic song. The perfect elaboration of rotten luck and devious little brothers.

"_Will go _ooon aaand ooooon_!"_

John was violently brought out of his musing with the most off-key attempt at singing, and he scrambled to terminate the connection on his side as quick as possible. He heaved a sigh of relief as the very unpleasant sound was cut off. Gordon and Alan had suddenly stopped singing deliberately after the word "go", most likely as a parting gift to Scott. And no matter how good a pianist Virgil was, a singer he was NOT! Without Alan's and Gordon's voices to nullify his horrible screech of a voice… John could only hope Scott hadn't crashed.

The amusement now over, John stood up from his chair and stretched. He was about to go for a nap when a beeping sound stopped him in his tracks. This particular sound was used as a warning for anything unusual happenings in a few locations (or organizations) he had programmed Thunderbird 5's computers to automatically monitor. These were either very high risk locations in which something disastrous could happen at any given time, or some organizations that might develop less than honest plans for the Thunderbirds. In either case, John had decided, it was better to be safe rather than sorry. So he sat down again anxious to find out where the warning came from.

It was from the last location added to the list about a year ago: Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs. This worried John greatly. A warning concerning THAT place couldn't possibly bode well. 'Now to see what they have done this time…' John thought.

According to the computer, there was a very deep hole in the mountain. At first, John became very confused: Why would the computer give such a warning? Of course there was a deep hole in that mountain! There had always been! After all it was an Air Force base with 28 sub levels! That was until he read the depth of the hole: Almost 11 Kms. Okay, THAT wasn't normal.

'What. The. Hell!?'

The thing was deep enough to go right through the earth's crust! And it hadn't even been there yesterday!

John couldn't help the next thought that crossed his mind: 'To dig a hole that deep… It must've been one HUGE rabbit!'

"But… That's not possible!" John exclaimed.

He groaned as he rested his forehead on his forearm. He sooo didn't want to deal with this now!

* * *

**Important AN:** The number mentioned for the depth of the hole (11 Kms) was actually calculated. I went all Sam Carter for that one!

So anyone can guess which stargate episode is this story happening in? (A little help: There actually isn't any hole in the mountain. But there is a reason the equipment have made that mistake.)


End file.
